


Animal Crossing

by brienneoftarth



Series: Oberyn/Willas Modern AUs [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brienneoftarth/pseuds/brienneoftarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oberyn watches Willas play Animal Crossing, and what seems as a mundane activity quickly turns to sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Crossing

**Oberyn**

Watching Willas play Animal Crossing late into the night was never Oberyn's favorite thing to do, but he didn't hate it. It made him smile when Willas got excited about winning a fishing tournament. And he couldn't help but laugh when Willas ran into a pitfall hidden behind a tree.

Oberyn sat in silence for hours like this. Alternating between staring at his beautiful boyfriend and the cartoonish character who somewhat resembled his beautiful boyfriend.  
  
Oberyn sat up on the couch while Willas laid down resting his head on Oberyn's lap. They were both in their underwear, Oberyn in his tight white briefs and Willas in his floral boxers. Oberyn wondered how many different floral boxers Willas owned, but he figured it must be upwards of twenty.  
  
Oberyn would never admit to liking Willas' boxers, but he did. It's not that he liked their design or their fit, it's just that boxers were so Willas they seemed to be made for him and him alone.  
  
He looked to the cartoon version of his beautiful boyfriend, just as he was hitting a rock with a golden shovel in hopes of earning more bells. Willas was so close to paying off his final loan, as he often declared when Oberyn asked why he was hitting a rock with a shovel.  
  
Oberyn preferred actual games like Bioshock: Infinite and the Last of Us, games that Willas was not very good at. Willas put on his pouty face that must have been a hereditary trait within the Tyrell family when he heard Oberyn refer to Animal Crossing as "not an actual game". Oberyn only ever laughs at that pouty face, and kisses his beautiful boyfriend to make him stop.  
  
Oberyn's right arm lay on the arm of the couch and his left arm lay on the top of the couch's back.  
  
Oberyn looked down at his beautiful boyfriend's face. Willas was much too focused on catching a rare bug than to even notice Oberyn staring at him. Willas had short brown hair and hauntingly beautiful golden eyes. Oberyn whispered to him, "You're beautiful." And Willas just nodded absent-mindedly.  
  
Oberyn eyes followed to the rest of his beautiful boyfriend's body. He was pale and slim, contrasting Oberyn's dark olive skin. He traced his finger from Willas' chin, down his neck to lay his hand on his chest. Willas shuddered.  
  
He allowed his eyes to follow further to his stomach and hips. That was his favorite part of Willas' body. The patch of hair between Willas' belly button and nether regions was oddly, sexy. He started to think about Willas without those obnoxious floral boxers. He could feel the blood rushing to his own member.  
  
Willas must've felt it to, as the beep of Wii sounded as Willas paused the game. Willas shifted to look up into his eyes. They sat there for a moment, Oberyn just staring into his beautiful boyfriend's eyes.  
  
Willas shifted again, this time to sit up, and put his hands around Oberyn's waistband. Oberyn grabbed Willas' wrist, effectively stopping him.  
  
Wordlessly, he pulled his beautiful boyfriend by his waist to have him sitting on his lap, straddling him. Willas and Oberyn were nearly the same height, Oberyn measuring only and inch and a half above Willas. Now, on Oberyn's lap, Willas was at least six inches higher up. Oberyn looked up at his beautiful boyfriend, and he could feel his member pulsing against his favorite part of Willas' body.  
  
Willas leaned down to kiss Oberyn on the cheek, pecking from his cheek to his mouth. Oberyn slid his tongue into Willas' mouth as soon as their mouths met. He didn't get the reputation for being "The Red Viper" for nothing.  
  
Sloppy, wet noises came from their mouths as they kissed in a tight embrace. Oberyn pulled away from their passionate embrace and pulled Willas by the the tufts of hair on the back of his head, and began sucking on the right side of his beautiful boyfriend's neck. Oberyn was very practiced in making hickeys, and it took no more than 30 seconds to leave a purple, wet mark. He liked leaving such beautiful marks on such a beautiful boyfriend.  
  
That was enough for Willas to make the wimper that Oberyn had sought to receive from such a hickey.  
  
Oberyn grabbed Willas by the waist again and repositioned him to lay the opposite direction of when he was playing the game, this time with Willas' feet on Oberyn's lap.  
  
Oberyn grabbed the waistband of the floral boxers, and slid them down to reveal those nether regions he had thought about only moments ago.  
  
The floral underwear now resided on the floor before them, not that either of them paid much attention. Oberyn put his arms on each side of Willas' head and made for a hickey on the other side of Willas' neck. He spent more time on this one, and drew from Willas more than a wimper, but a few moans as well. This time the mark was a dark purple.  
  
He leaned back to look on his beautiful boyfriend one more time, before removing his own very constricting briefs. Willas smirked. Oberyn loved that smirk.  
  
Oberyn drew up Willas' legs over his shoulders, so Willas' butt was very close to his own throbbing member. He pushed just the tip into the entrance. Willas shuddered for a second time. He pulled back to put a condom on, but he did not waste time to prepare Willas by sucking on his middle finger. He slid the finger into Willas. Willas let out either a loud whimper or a soft moan, Oberyn couldn't tell.  
  
Oberyn pulled out his finger and drew Willas' legs over his shoulders again. He started to slowly push his member into Willas. Willas arched his back and let out a hot sigh of relief when Oberyn was fully inside him.  
  
Oberyn began slowly pushed in and out of his boyfriend. He liked how beautiful Willas was when he teased him like this. He kept at a slow pace. It made an ache in his the pit of his stomach that only taking Willas now would help, but it was worth it to hear what came next.  
  
"Please."  
  
Oberyn pushed into him again, harder this time, "What was that?"  
  
"Please, Oberyn."  
  
Oberyn smirked, but Willas was as focused on the feeling that Oberyn was denying him as he had been on that game, and could not see it.  
  
"Please what?" Oberyn spat as he pushed into Willas with all of his force.  
  
"Please, please fuck me." Willas begged in a hushed tone. Willas was breathing heavily already.  
  
Oberyn picked up the pace. And Willas reacted as he had intended. Oberyn sped in and out, in and out, ramming into Willas. Willas moaned so loudly Oberyn thought for a moment that he was about to finish himself, but Willas tried to muffle himself by biting his knuckles. Oberyn stopped to remove his hand, and grabbed both of Willas' wrists in his own. He put his hands back on the couch, locking Willas' hands underneath his own. Oberyn loved to hear his beautiful boyfriend make those beautiful noises.  
  
He started slamming into Willas again. Restrained, Willas had no choice but to scream out in pleasure as Willas fucked him into the couch.  
  
Willas' face was as bright as a red rose when Oberyn looked down at him. Willas panted out moans and groans and begs and whimpers, all indistinguishable as he began to lose himself in the moment. Oberyn moved Willas' wrists under one hand, and began stroking his beautiful boyfriend.  
  
Willas' moans only seemed to get louder as Oberyn carried on like this. But it wasn't long before Willas lost himself completely, and he cried out in a mixture of pleasure and frustration. He spilled himself all over his own chest, and now Oberyn's favorite part of him was spotted with a milky liquid.  
  
It was almost immediately after that Oberyn lost himself as well, and spat out "Fuck, Willas" in a fit of pleasure.  
  
He pulled out of Willas after their heavy breathing seemed to almost completely subside, and Willas' face returned to it's original pale tone.  
  
Oberyn say back in the couch with his arms and legs open, letting himself take it all in. Willas repositioned himself too, to lay his head on Oberyn's lap, just as they had started.  
  
Oberyn moved his left arm back to Willas' chest, and began to drag his fingers around his beautiful boyfriend's chest, tracing invisible shapes and letters onto Willas' body.  
  
Oberyn broke the silence. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Willas admitted.  
  
And with Oberyn tracing his hands over his chest as they sat on the couch naked and content, Willas shuddered for a third and final time.


End file.
